The L word
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: A light piece of fluff taken after the season 3 finale. QUICK one-shot.


_**A/N: Just a short one-shot that I couldn't help passing up, as we wait for the new season… funny how I'm saying that when season 3 hasn't even finished airing here in Australia yet. I have seen the last episode, but not those in between. =)). Anyways, this is taken from the beginning of season four. Enjoy!**_

Can I come in?" Castle asked poking his head through the hospital room door. His friend and muse lay in the bed, with her head propped against the pillow. Even from across the room, he could her face was pale and her eyes were glazed over.

Beckett blinked and slowly, carefully, she nodded yes.

Castle stepped into the room and crossed over to where Beckett lay in the bed. He reached out his hand and touched her forehead, surprised by the heat that seemingly burned through his hand, almost instantly. "You're burning up," he told her with deep concern, the lines in his face deepening. "Should I call the nurse?"

Beckett shook her head. "I just had something a little while ago. It should kick in soon," she spoke with effort. "What are you doing here, Castle?"

"Do you really have to ask," he said looking down at her, evidently hurt by her response. he believed they'd spent enough time together to at least built a mutual trust, though he could have sworn it was more than that, even sometimes the way she looked at him, gave him the impression that she cared about him, too. And the fact that she thought he needed a reason to visit his friend in hospital, considering she'd been shot and damn near killed, frustrated him.

"I wanna be by myself," she announced.

"Kate, I-"

"I'm tired," she snapped.

Castle sighed heavily and shook his head as he looked down at her, wanting to say something, but afraid of pushing her too hard, too fast. He shrugged, and gave up, walking out of the room, like a dog with his tail between his legs.

~~~ THE L WORD ~~~

Lanie burst into the room, surprising Beckett, who winced in pain as she jumped in surprise. "He cares about you Kate!" she stated matter-of-factly.

Beckett didn't need to ask what her friend was talking about. "I heard," she muttered.

"What does that mean?"

"I heard what he said when I got shot."

"What did he say?" Lanie raised an eyebrow.

"He used the L word."

Lanie smiled. "And that scared you?"

"It's a strong word," she insisted.

"Girl, I wanna smack you. Do you know how rare it is to hear that word from someone who actually cares, and who hasn't got some hidden agenda? Castle has proved himself time and time again. What else does he have to do to earn your trust?"

"It's not that I don't trust him," she said. "I just think-"

"That he's going to walk out on you!"

"No," she said honestly.

"Then what?"

Beckett didn't have the answer. All she knew was that she was afraid. The L word was serious, as her feelings for him were, but there was something inside her that warned her against him. It was too soon. It was too quick. It would all fall apart.

"I don't know," she said lamely.

"You're afraid of love, Kate," Lanie accused. "Look at me at Esposito. Things are going really well for us, but we had to take a chance to make it happen. Kate, you and Castle are meant to be… everyone knows it, even you do…" Lanie insisted.

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Stop pushing him away!" she stated matter-of-factly.

Beckett sighed.

~~~ THE L WORD ~~~

"Listen, I know you're afraid," he stated, approaching her bed.

"Do you have a point?" she asked keeping her emotions in check.

"I was thinking why don't we take this slow?" he suggested open to compromise.

"What do you mean?" Beckett frowned, not liking the way the conversation was heading.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he admitted taking hold of her hand. She felt stiff, but he didn't release her hand. "But I thought you were going to die, and I couldn't stand it if you did without knowing that I… well, you know," he cleared his throat.

"Fine," she said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kate," he promised. "So let me just tell you now that no matter what you say or do, I won't run."

Beckett's eyes met his and she felt all the air leave her body.

"Are you okay?" he asked noticing the change in expression.

Beckett nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she smiled.

"So, what do you think of my proposal," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I mean, well, you know… taking things slow."

"How slow?" she asked.

"We can start with dinner," he suggested.

"Dinner."

"Yeah, you know, food… you gotta eat," he smiled.

"I'm stuck here."

"So?" he shrugged. "That won't stop me. Let me bring dinner to you. I'll make it worthwhile."

Beckett thought about it for a moment. Slow was good.

"Alright," she nodded in agreement. "Dinner then."

Castle nodded trying to conceal his excitement. "Dinner."

_**I thought it was JUST enough, and I know I have a habit of moving TOO quick TOO fast, so I had to be careful with this one. Did you like it?**_


End file.
